


Across The Stars - Severus & Hermione

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, One Shot, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>Suivons tout d'abord le couple Rogue et leur petite famille lors de la rentrée des professeurs à Poudlard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Severus & Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les deux fillettes x)

C'était une belle journée d'août à Poudlard. Le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage, le soleil réchauffait la terre mais il ne faisait pas une chaleur accablante grâce à la petite brise fraîche qui faisait onduler les branches des grands arbres de la Forêt Interdite. C'était en somme une magnifique journée pour la rentrée des professeurs.

Parmi eux se trouvaient Severus Rogue, toujours Maître des Potions, et Hermione Granger, qui enseignait quant à elle la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

On aurait eu toutes les raisons de croire que Rogue détestait Hermione : elle occupait le poste qu'il avait toujours convoité, elle était à Gryffondor, et elle était une _Miss Je-Sais-Tout_.

Mais il n'en était rien, bien au contraire. Severus avait survécu aux blessures infligées par Nagini, et Poudlard avait été reconstruit après la fin de la guerre. Cela faisait huit ans que la paix était revenue dans le monde sorcier. De nouveaux couples s'étaient formés, et celui de Severus et d'Hermione était de ceux-là.

Tout _a priori_ les opposait. Lui était le directeur de la maison Serpentard, froid, cynique, solitaire, partial, et réservé. Elle était une ancienne élève de la maison Gryffondor, brillante, franche, heureuse de vivre, entourée d'amis et extravertie. Ils avaient une différence d'âge de vingt ans, mais il y avait toujours eu une espèce d'admiration entre eux pendant la scolarité d'Hermione.

Après la guerre, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et étaient désormais mariés et avaient deux filles : Heather Rose Lily, six ans, et Alison Luna Eileen, quatre ans. La première ressemblait beaucoup à son père : elle avait les mêmes yeux sombres, les mêmes cheveux noirs, même s'ils étaient bouclés comme ceux d'Hermione. La seconde par contre était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle n'avait rien de Severus à part son mauvais caractère.

La petite famille Rogue arriva par Poudre de Cheminette dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice, Minerva McGonagall, puis descendit dans le parc. Les petites gambadaient comme des folles dans l'immense terrain, suivies par leurs parents, amusés, qui marchaient tranquillement en se tenant la main. Tous les quatre finirent par arriver au bord du Lac Noir, où Heather trempa ses pieds. Alison arriva alors sans faire de bruit derrière elle, et la poussa. Heather ne tomba pas, heureusement, mais elle fut un peu déséquilibrée et avança de quelque pas dans l'eau pour reprendre son équilibre. Les deux petites filles commencèrent alors une bataille d'eau, rapidement rejointes par leur mère, et un peu plus tard par leur père.

Minerva McGonagall était à la fenêtre de son bureau, et regardait vers le lac, où elle vit les quatre Rogue s'amuser dans l'eau peu profonde, près de la rive. Elle sourit. Severus revivait enfin, et lorsqu'elle rapporta ce qu'elle vit au tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier sourit également, mais versa une petite larme de joie.

C'était une belle journée d'août, ensoleillée et heureuse.


End file.
